


Warmth

by my_therapeutic_romance



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_therapeutic_romance/pseuds/my_therapeutic_romance
Summary: Reader is too cold to sleep and seeks out a fire-bender's warmth
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 237





	Warmth

The whole gang had fallen asleep quickly after setting up camp. Everyone except for you, that is. You lay on your mat shivering in the dark. Why was it so cold? Sokka and Katara were used to the cold, Aang could control the warm air around him when he needed to, Toph had built herself a tent out of rock, and Zuko seemed to be fine. But you? You were absolutely freezing.  
You rolled over onto your side, facing Katara’s sleeping figure. You would give anything to be able to fall asleep now, but you were just too cold!  
“(Y/n),” a whisper came from behind your back.  
Great, now you’d woken Prince Grumpy.  
“Yeah?” you answered, turning your head to look at Zuko.  
He was leaning up on his elbow peering at you through the dark.  
“Your teeth are chattering,” he informed you.  
You rolled your eyes.  
“No! Really?” you replied in mock surprise, “Maybe cause it’s freezing out here!”  
“How are you that cold?” Zuko questioned in shock.  
“How are you NOT that cold?” you shot back, rolling over to face him.  
“I don’t know, it’s not that bad out here,” he replied, cocking his head at you.  
“You’ve got to be kidding,” you replied, reaching out a hand unexpectedly and touching Zuko’s arm.  
“What the-” he began to say, pulling away, but was interrupted by your gasp.  
“You’re so warm!” you whispered loudly, sitting up, “Are firebenders always that warm? No wonder you’re not cold!”  
You reached out again, this time touching his cheek.  
“(Y/n)!” Zuko stuttered, embarrassed, swatting your hand away.  
But you were persistent. You scooted closer to him and pressed your cheek to his chest. You had no shame when you were this tired and this cold.  
“What the hell? (Y/n)!” Zuko cried again, struggling with you as you continued to try to siphon his body heat.  
“Let me cuddle you!” you whisper-shouted, losing the fight against his grip.  
“What are you talking about?” the prince demanded, face bright red in the dark.  
“You’re so warm! Just let me sleep with you! I’m so cold!” you complained, squirming as Zuko held your arms up beside your head.  
“No way! That’s weird!” Zuko replied, blushing hard as he loosened his grip on your arms, allowing them to drop to your lap.  
“Please? It’s freezing out here and you’re like a furnace! Feel how cold my hands are!”  
You thrust your hands into his and he sighed.  
“Ok,” he finally sighed in a very defeated tone, “Ok fine, I’ll CUDDLE with you.”  
“Thank you so much, Zuko!” you replied happily, lying down beside him.  
He turned on his side and you nestled into his chest. He felt stiff and uncomfortable.  
“Come on, it’s not that weird. Loosen up!” you murmured, looking up at him, “Put your arms around me!”  
“O-ok,” he answered, delicately following your instructions.  
“Wow. You are like a campfire! But you smell better,” you said drowsily.  
Zuko chuckled and gave you a squeeze as he replied, “Well, I’m glad I could be of service.”


End file.
